


Los mejores planes (no se planean)

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn
Summary: Historia de un robo, varios romances (incluyendo uno de oficina!), muchos corazones rotos, un juicio, espías, casamenteros y al final, cada uno recibe lo que se merece (espero!).Una ficción origina, para intentar algo diferente





	

-Ay Dios, es como mirar un accidente de tránsito. No puedo apartar la vista!- dijo Fran, riéndose entre dientes.

\- _Y ahora que?_ \- la voz de Cait sonaba muy lejos en su auricular. Esta era una misión de recon. Para tener intel en las idas y venidas del jefe de CSU, Bartholomew West. No era estrictamente necesaria, ya que por su parte Cait ya estaba abocada al trabajo de hackear la base de datos de CSU, pero Fran necesitaba ese toque «personal». West y sus colaboradores más cercanos, los doctores Tawne y Wells solían almorzar en Sally's Diner, a seis cuadras de su oficina. Por los últimos 7 días, Fran había stalkeado a West, en un esfuerzo por saber todo lo que pudiera sobre este; un ejercicio en frustración más que nada. West... parece el perfecto CSI. Atento con sus compañeros, amable con todos, siempre a tiempo, y con una ética laboral impecable. Fran y Cait tendrían que hacer esto de la manera difícil.

- _Y? Fran?_ \- la voz de Cait lo trajo de nuevo al presente. -Perdón! Solo que... es ridículo. Toda esta situación. Es decir, es obvio que se conocen, ella se acercó a su mesa y los saludó; ergo, él podría haberla invitado a salir ya que ella sabe que él existe, al menos.-

- _Ellas también pueden invitar a alguien a salir, Fran. Quizá no está interesada?_ \- dijo Cait en su oído, el sonido de las teclas de la computadora muy al fondo.

-Noooo dulce Cait, ella está interesada. Confiá en lo que te digo. Lo que pasa es que nunca vi un cortejo tan ridículo en mi vida.-

La risa de Cait eran como campanas.

- _Te olvidaste que te conozco y conozco a Hart, no? Oh, ese sí fue el cortejo más ridículo y risible de mi vida. Por favor, Fran! Hart te mandó una rata viva envuelta en un collar de diamantes!_ -

-Cait, no metas a Lupita en esto, por favor! Lo que me refiero es... no puede ser que sean tan ignorantes de los sentimientos del otro! Ella lo espía desde el reflejo de su tablet, y él suspira en su café cada vez que mira en su dirección. No es sano! Las tres veces que se cruzaron a esta hora, es siempre lo mismo! Peor fue la semana pasada...- Fran murmuró.

- _Que pasó la semana pasada..._ \- dijo Cait, mascullando con un cable entre los dientes, seguramente.

-Ohhh, eso si fue terrible. Él fue a saludarla cuando ella recibía su café de la barista. Le echó el café en el frente de la blusa. Trató de secarla con un montón de servilletas, cuando se dió cuenta que la estaba toqueteando y que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Ufffff, terrible!-

- _Y? ...Oh Fran! Ingresé a la base de datos! Yeahhhh!_ \- Era como si pudiera ver a Cait en la van, fistpumping el aire.

-Muy bien Cait! estás copiando los hardrives, no?- Su mirada se deslizó hacia CSI West. Era guapo, joven, exitoso. Habría alguna manera de convencerlo de cambiar las cajas? Que puede querer un hombre que en apariencia, lo tiene todo?

\- _Tengo que esperar otros 20 minutos para que termine la descarga, Fran. terminá con la historia, please_?-

Fran se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas. -Y bueno, nada. Ella salió corriendo hacia el baño, él se fue a sentar tratando de disimular lo duro que estaba, sus amigos lo gastaron, lo habitual. Se debe haber disculpado en el trabajo, porque hoy interactuaron normalmente. Bueh, «normal»... Cuando se acercan, puedo ver que sus auras se tocan en los bordes, y empiezan a tomar el mismo color, como color durazno maduro... _first love blush_ , yo lo llamo.Están en sintonía. Me pregunto que tan difícil sería...Nah, no nos queda tiempo para jugar a los casamenteros, no Cait?-

Caitlin hummed. - _Quizá nos podemos hacer un tiempo... que cargo tiene esta chica en el Ministerio Fran? Es asistente del Fiscal, no? Para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podrías invitarla a salir. La ayudarías a que el Dr. Wells se ponga celoso, y si tienes suerte, puede ser que te dé un tour del edificio que nos pueda servir a la hora de cambiar las cajas, no?-_

La sonrisa de Francisco se podía ver desde el espacio.

-Caitlin, no le digas a Hart, pero te amo! Sos una genia!- Fran comenzó a levantarse cuando un gritito de Caitlin en su auricular lo detuvo.

-Ahora?! Francisco, sabemos poco y nada sobre esa chica! Y te vas a largar así nada más? Que pasa si sale mal?-

-Cait, un poco más de fé, por favor darling. Considerá este plan como -A. Si no sale bien, seguimos con el plan original. Si sale bien, tendremos mejor intel a la hora de cambiar las cajas. Nos quedan un mes antes del juicio. Creo que es suficiente para la seducción de una simple escribiente, no?-

-Asistente del fiscal- dijo Cait, siempre preocupada con la precisión.

-OK, acá voy. Deséame suerte, sí?

Fran se levantó, se echó un vistazo para asegurarse que no tenía ninguna mancha visible ni la ropa fuera de lugar, y se acercó a la chica desde la derecha. Por supuesto que quería que ella lo viera venir; nada corta más la onda que asustar a tu futura cita. Pero lo que en realidad buscaba era ver la cara del Dr. Wells y CSI West al momento que se acercó a la mesa y le pidió a ella permiso para sentarse. Después de todo, él siemre buscó ser lo más eficiente posible. Si podía hacer que esos dos se juntaran de una vez, y al mismo tiempo cumplir con lo pactado... Un plan, dos pájaros de un tiro. Era pan comido.


End file.
